


Floral

by CinderSpots



Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [26]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst, Cussing, F/F, How Do I Tag, Sad sad sad, at the end it gets a little graphic, don't let me trick you, hanakai, i don't know how that would work anyways, just like me, many jokes about death by flower, maria is self depricating, not that much, sorry - Freeform, there won't be a part 2, this isn't a happy ending fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: Maria was not a very complicated woman.Catherine Aragon (her best friend, who’d she die for although that may be just a bit on the nose for this certain predicament) was the most amazing woman in the entire world.So naturally Maria fell madly in love with her and contracted a fictitious disease.
Relationships: Catherine of Aragon/María de Salinas
Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800325
Kudos: 16





	Floral

Maria was not a very complicated woman.

Chocolate, and rom - coms were a very quick and effective way to her heart.

And everyone knew it.

Catherine Aragon (her best friend, who’d she die for although that may be just a bit on the nose for this certain predicament) was the most amazing woman in the entire world.

So naturally Maria fell madly in love with her and contracted a fictitious disease.

Hanakai.

Basically if you like flowers you never will again, because everytime you look at a flower you’ll think of blood and a terrible feeling because you’re being killed by a sunflower.

Alright the sunflower was more specific to Maria’s case, it was Catherine’s favorite flower because it was yellow. (It was always yellow)

So here she was, choking on sunflower seeds (because why not, the more the merrier). It had been quite the trick keeping Catherine out of the big secret that’s pretty much -

_ You’re so amazing and loveable that it’s killing me, literally. _

Maria sighed as she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror, a complete disaster. But that complete disaster looking back at her had no leftover petals on her body. 

So the walking disaster went to school to face her crush.

“Maaaarrrrrriiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~” Catherine sang when she saw her.

“Catalina.” Maria stated simply with a fond smile.

Catherine jogged forward and hugged her. When she pulled away both of them were grinning. (Maria was ignoring the tickle in her throat that started yelling about death by sunflower)

“Did you do your science review?”

“Yes?”

“Good, because I didn’t.”

“Wha - why?!”

“I was busy plotting my revenge against Henry.”

“What happened?”

“He was dragging some other five girls along with him.”

“What? Want me to go beat him up?”

“No, one of them is the head of the newspaper, I got her to publish a story about how small his dick is.”

“Really? Couldn’t she get removed from office for that?”

“Yes, but she deemed it worth it.”

“I concur with that statement.”

Maria rifled through her bag, searching for a probably really crinkled science review. When she found it she let out a ‘aha!’ then promptly handed it over for Catherine to copy.

“Thank you, you’re my hero.”

“You’re wel -”

_ No! This is not a good time for you to make a cameo! Can’t you kill me later? _

The answer is no, it can’t wait five more seconds.

Maria started to wretch right where she was, thankfully this was one of the warning ones, so all that came up was her extremely small breakfast that consisted of pop tarts.

What? Don’t judge, she throws up every 4 hours. She can’t have a normal breakfast otherwise it’ll cut into her normal time for doing things that don’t involve toilets, trash cans, and occasionally a potted plant if she’s desperate.

“Oh my god, are you okay? That’s a dumb question you just threw up, hold on I’ll take you to the nurse.”

Ah, the nurse. She was well acquainted with the nurse, who was aware of her condition.

“Katherine.”

“Catherine.”

“How do you two know each other? Also super weird, felt like you were repeating.”

“This is one of the girls.”

“Um, no offense but aren’t you a little young?”

“Yep, he’s a creep. Read that article Cathy published, you write that?”

“Yeah, it was amazing wasn’t it?”

“Oh definitely, but Henry is absolutely furious.”

“And I care why?”

“Fair, now what can I help with?”

“Maria, she started throwing up in the hallway.”

“Oh -”

Ah, she must be aware of her condition as well, this is awkward. Well, better try to get rid of Catherine subtly.

“I’m sorry, unless you’re sick as well I’m afraid I need you to go to class.”

“But - but I need to be here for…….. emotional support.”

“Catherine, that was maybe the worst lie I have ever heard come out of your mouth, and I’ve been your friend since we were 7. So I’ve heard some pretty terrible ones.”

“Okay I don’t need your judgment right now, I’m trying to help.”

“Catherine, go to class the teacher already hates you. I’m pretty sure he’ll throw a fit if you don’t take the test today.”

“Test? What test?”

“It shocks me that people think you’re responsible, when in actuality you’re worse.”

“That’s rude, now if you’ll excuse me I’ll be failing a history exam thank you very much.”

“You have fun with that!” Maria yelled after her.

Kat gave her a pitied look as she ran to the sink and coughed up yellow petals.

____________

Wow.

Maria was officially dying.

And she still can’t seem to remove herself from Catherine’s presence. Catherine, for all her smartness, was still very much oblivious.

“Maria! I haven’t seen you all week! Where have you been? You’re the only one who understands my pain, I need you to be with me.”   
  


Maria had to stop herself from flinching at how close that was to what she wanted (more like needed considering she would die without it, but she doesn’t do the obvious thing like just tell her she’s in love with her)

“Sorry, been busy.”

“Too busy for your best friend?”

That time Maria couldn’t stop herself from flinching, and Catherine noticed it. Mostly because it was less of a flinch and more of a jerk.

Catherine furrowed her brows in confusion, and a little hurt.

“You aren’t avoiding me are you?”

Maria gulped, realizing that there was only one way out she took it.

She ran.

_________

Catherine had been calling her for weeks now, desperately trying to figure out what was wrong. Maria couldn’t help but think to herself about how socially stupid Catherine was, because literally everyone but her knew that Maria was completely head over heels in love with her.

_ 12 voicemails _

Maria sighed, Catherine was stubborn, she'd give her that. Maria threw her phone on her bed, then quickly followed.

Naturally the moment she got comfortable her favorite sunflower made an appearance, and since she liked her bedspread she got up and ran to the bathroom.

She stayed there for a lot longer than normal, and when she looked down she saw the entire sunflower sitting there. The only thing missing were the roots (thankfully that would mean Maria was about to have a fun conversation with God about killing her with sunflowers, the psychopath.)

_ Now or never. _

_ _________ _

“Maria!” Catherine said in surprise when she opened the door.

Relief flashed across her face once she realized that Maria wasn’t ignoring her anymore.

“Come in! I - I don’t know what I did, but I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize it’s not your fault I’m - “

Maria wretched and flowers started escaping her mouth. Catherine gasped in shock, then horror flashed across her face.

“Oh my god! What’s happening to you?”

“I’m dying, because I was stupid enough to fall in love with my best friend.”

It took a few moments for the confession to sink in, but when it did Catherine let out a cry.

“You idiot! It wouldn’t have gone this far if you’d have just told me!”

“W - what?”

“I love you too! Don’t you get it? I’ve been in love with you since forever.”

“Then why aren’t you my floral buddy, this is so unfair. I’ve been dying by flower and you’ve been a - okay.”

“Maria, just kiss me for god’s sake.”   
  


Maria, elated that she wasn’t going to go out coughing up a plant, rushed forwards and kissed Catherine. She gasped at the intenseness of the kiss but quickly melted and pulled her closer.

That should’ve been it.

But it wasn’t, because fate decided that it still wanted to fuck Maria over.

Turns out it was never anyways, because Maria pulled away feeling so horribly sick.

“No, nononononono.” Maria gasped as she felt the flower uprooting itself, preparing to be removed forcefully, and so suddenly that it would kill Maria.

“What’s happening?” Catherine asked, confusion lighting her face.

“It’s too late.” Maria choked out.

_ There it is. _

Maria crumpled to the floor, gasping and choking on the damned sunflower. Blood started to gush from her mouth, and Maria looked at Catherine for the last time.

Even in her panicked state she was beautiful, and Maria was glad to know she loved her too. But felt terrible for having to leave right after. Catherine was now crying, desperately trying to do  _ something  _ that would save Maria.

It was a rather gruesome death considering a pretty little flower was the cause of it all. Blood was everywhere and in the middle of it all sat a yellow sunflower. It was tainted red, but still a sunflower all the same.

Catherine stared at it, then looked down to Maria, beautiful, funny, smart,  _ dead  _ Maria, and let out a scream of anguish. Catherine rocked back and forth, sobbing in distress as she stared down at the woman she loved.

After an hour or two Catherine’s parents came home to a terrible scene. Catherine cradling Maria in her arms, still crying. And a sunflower, peculiarly placed in the hall.

Catherine looked up at them, pain written on her face.

“I want them all gone.”

“What happened? Is she alright? Catherine -”   
  


_   
_ _ I want every sunflower in this house gone, or I will burn them myself.” _

“Catherine what -”

_ “She’s dead.” _

“Wha - sweetheart what did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything.”

“Did she - cough that sunflower up?”

“Yes.”   
  


“Oh dear, honey, call an ambulance.”   
  


“She’s dead because of me.”

“No, it’s not your fault -”   
  


“Yes it is, if I hadn't been so  _ stupidly  _ oblivious she would still be here. Maria would still be here.” 

When the ambulances arrived Catherine was on the front steps, completely stoic and unmoving. She would never be able to look at sunflowers again. Not without thinking of her Maria on the floor dying, coughing up an entire sunflower. 

She would never be able to look at any flowers again with any sort of admiration.

She would hate them for the rest of her life, and when she did finally get to burning all the sunflowers she could find, she knew that she would never be able to get over Maria de Salinas.


End file.
